


Red Silk Rope (BiNu)

by NinjinLee



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjinLee/pseuds/NinjinLee
Summary: The crescent moon lit up the silent room through the golden rimmed window. Moonbin's chest shined under the moonlight. His chest was heaving and his lips were parted open like a fish out of water. He was fully vulnerable as of this moment. He thought back to what had made him end up here, like this.





	Red Silk Rope (BiNu)

           The crescent moon lit up the silent room through the golden rimmed window. Moonbin's chest shined under the moonlight. His chest was heaving and his lips were parted open like a fish out of water. His legs were spread open by Eunwoo's hands and his own were tied to the headboard tightly by a red silky rope. He was fully vulnerable as of this moment. He thought back to what had made him end up here, like this.

           Moonbin and the boys were at their dorm after a hard day of work. They attended M Countdown, went to NCT Night Night radio talk show and had practiced in the practice room as if their life depended on it, it was like a string of hope towards Elysium. It was seriously exhausting but the members were excited for the next day to come. The anxiety for a free day after what felt like an eon of being busy due to packed schedules.

          It was midnight and the boys were at the height of their energy. That's what packed schedules did to people, as weird as it is during the day on will feel like they've reached their limit and will almost fall onto the floor and fall under the spell of Hypnos. Moonbin had felt like he was an inch away from doing just that a few hours ago but now he felt like he could run a 50-kilometer marathon. Jinwoo jumped up and declared that they NEEDED to go eat something. Everyone muttered agreements and did a little "bro hug". During their walk, it started to rain heavily. Most of them had been wearing jackets but Moonbin felt like showing off his arms so he wore a short sleeve. He groaned and pouted a little, noticing this; Eunwoo chuckled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Moonbin stuttered backward in shock, he hadn't expected this. Eunwoo is usually against skin ship and doesn't participate in "bromances". The said young adult's lips tugged on the edges as he peered at the flushing man with amusement. He took off his jacket and casually put a hand around the younger's waist. He gave the jacket to Moonbin with his free hand.

"Um... Thanks?? Do you want to share?"

"No, it's hot outside and besides, I don't really mind a little rain."

"Erm, okayyyy..."

         Eunwoo freed him from his hold, Moonbin fumbled to put the jacket on. Once he did, he bashfully smiled despite himself. The idol with jet black hair put a possessive hand around his waist again and glared bullets when he noticed some guy leering at the smaller's bottom. Yet, this time, the arm wrapped around him was a little lower and was almost, no, WAS touching his upper butt. The cattish looking boy's face had cherry blossoms blooming on his face yet again at the behavior. He had always secretly had an admiration for the visual of the group. He was irresistible and anyone to think otherwise was a fool. It was a well-known fact.   
  
         The other guys threw weird looks at them, it wasn't that they were against a little homo but it was because Eunwoo NEVER initiated any skinship and THIS was just wayyyyyy up on a skinship thermometer. The vocalist with the upper hand in the situation didn't mind the little attention because that means they know he's staking a little claim on the boy. The other, however, felt uncomfortable and wanted to skedaddle away. He placed his hand on the other's and gave him a look. The other shook it off and continued to put his hand there, he even gripped a little tighter.

         When they finally arrived at some small street food place, the idol group took their seats at the far end of the room. They didn't wear any masks or anything because it was literally 4 in the morning. They didn't expect people to carry around cameras at that ungodly hour. They were chattering excitedly after ordering the food, their stomachs were grumbling and that meant they needed food right away. The table was meant for four people but they adjusted. The side against the wall had a couch and the other had two chairs in front. Moonbin and, of course, Eunwoo had seated on the couch side. Jinwoo and Myunjung sat in front of them. Minhyuk and Sanha dragged two chairs to sit on the ends. Eunwoo smirked at Moonbin when he gasped after Eunwoo had placed a suggestive hand on his upper thigh. The food came and he slowly forgot about the hand lingering on his thigh. They chatted and laughed a lot. Then, midway through some narration of earlier the week when he stumbled upon a cat, the forgotten hand moved up to his upper thigh and slid to the left, now it was placed on his inner thigh. Moonbin stopped mid sentence and snapped his head at Eunwoo. The latter only peered at him all smiles. He awkwardly ended the story with a never mind. He coughed at the end and flushed fifty shades of red. Soon, the hand was now groping and gripping his thigh, almost as if it was a massage. Moonbin's legs shook slightly and he said, "Eunwoo, do you mind accompanying me to the restroom?" "Sure thing," replied the other.

         The brunette led the tall and, unfortunately, handsome man to the bathroom with a determined look and a strong grip on the other's wrist. Eunwoo laughed at his behavior. Amused, he let the other drag him.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't curse, you'll be a bad boy and you know what happens to bad boys."

"D- don't change the topic."

"Even so, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Eunwoo."

"Yikes. What happened to Minnie?"

"Can you just tell me what you were doing just now?"

"What? Me? I wasn't doing anything," Eunwoo said with a fake bewildered look.

"Oh, come on. You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me."

"Fine but just so you know, I think you know what I was doing."

"I-"

"Oh, come on. Do you want me to spell it out for you? I am hitting on you."

"Oh... oh."

"Yeah, ohhhhhhh."

"S-so... You like me?"

"Duh."

"Come'ere"

           Eunwoo pulled at Moonbin's wrist and wrapped his arms around the other then kissed him on the lips. Hesitantly, Moonbin set his hands on Eunwoo's strong chest and kissed him back. The latter took immediate control and that sudden dominance left the other flabbergasted, pleasantly so. Moonbin always sort of knew he liked being taken care of and led, he also had a little hunch that he was sexually submissive but wow, was this amazing. He whimpered when Eunwoo bit his bottom lip. That little noise stirred something in the dominant's nether region, the noise had boasted his ego. A whimper was a sign of submission and that was like a golden award for a dominant. He took Moonbin's hands in his and pinned them against the nearest wall. His broke the only to pepper kisses from his jawline, down his neck. He nipped and bit at random places muttering a rough, "Mine," repeatedly. Moonbin had messy hair, flushed cheeks, neck littered with hickeys and an obvious boner. He was a moaning mess, too. He was being undone by the man responsible for this. Suddenly, Eunwoo stopped. He released Moonbin and turned him around, making him face away.

"N-no. We can't do it here."

He put his hands on Moonbin's hips and breathed hotly against his ear. He drummed his fingers and licked a stripe up his neck, going up and to his earlobe. He bit his ear.

"Are you telling Daddy what to do? Hmm? Baby boy, aren't you just naughty?"

"Please, D-daddy? What if the others find out?"

"They won't because we'll be going to a hotel."

           Moonbin bit his tongue before he called the other out saying that they'll be suspicious. The punishment will only get rougher. He knew it was a defeated battle so he just let the other man drag him out and tell the others they'll be leaving earlier because Eunwoo left his phone or something lame like that, he wasn't paying attention.

           They entered a cab and they kept it in their pants until they reached the hotel room. They, or rather Eunwoo because Moonbin wasn't capable, he had his arms pinned, didn't bother to turn the lights on. The next thing he knows, he was being lifted by Eunwoo and thrown onto the bed. He laid there as Eunwoo took his clothes off one by one until he was bare and vulnerable. Uncomfortable, he closed his legs and looked away, red. Eunwoo chuckled and started taking off his own clothes. He took it off article by article. He took a red silk rope from his inner pocket and moved up.

"Put your hands together, baby."

           Moonbin obeyed. It was just so natural, listening to Eunwoo. Being dominated by Eunwoo. It was so natural that it became slightly scary. Eunwoo tied his hands by the red silk rope to the head board. He had especially chosen this hotel for it had metal head boards. He pecked Moonbin's forehead, he still wanted to let him know he cared.

           He peppered kisses all over his body. And sucked a hickey on his hips and inner thighs. The responses he got was just ecstatic. Small moans and whimpers. They were just heavenly to hear. Moonbin tasted like buttercream and other sweet things. Most of all, he smelled like happy times and good memories. Everything good is what Moonbin was. Of course, he had a little sass and people usually didn't like to cross him but he was his queen and really, those attitudes kind of turned Eunwoo on sometimes.

          He wanted the night to be focused on Moonbin so he did his utmost to make sure he was getting enough pleasure. So, the session continued and he really did pleasure Moonbin because now, after pondering for a short amount of time about how he got to this situation, he was sound asleep from the three rounds they shared, one on the bed, next on the desk, and another on the window. The last one was risky but it was worth it. Eunwoo led Moonbin away from the window or else he would've slept there.

  
         The next morning, Moonbin woke up to a Starbucks and egg tarts. Eunwoo said he was sorry for not finding something better but the smiling boy insisted that it was fine and he was perfectly happy with it. He had breakfast in bed and jumped up to go grab his phone, manager-nim might have called when he came tumbling back down onto the bed again as he hissed at the pain in his ass. He was sore from last night's little, or long, "session". He pouted at Eunwoo, "I blame you for this," and pointed an accusing finger at him. The latter only laughed and let out a half-hearted sorry. He laughed even harder when Moonbin limped his way to the bathroom. He followed after him and cleaned him up. After cleaning him up, he carried him to bed and dressed him. He took his clothes off, so therefore it was his responsibility to put if back on was what he thought. It felt good taking care of Moonbin anyways. It gave him a slight thrill.

  
         Later, when they arrived at the dorm, Eunwoo received quite a long scolding from Myunjung about how he shouldn't have been so rough and that they couldn't just say to the manager, "Oh, sorry. Moonbin can't practice because Eunwoo went all feral on him the night before and now, he can't walk for his life." Then he moved on to ask if they used a condom and a bunch of other things that invaded their privacy. Just the thought of his hyung knowing the answers to the questions he asked appalled him. When he said he didn't use a condom Myungjung tried to start another scolding. Eunwoo quickly backed himself up, informing him that it was Moonbin's first time and he was clean. The day just went on similarly after that. It was good for both of them.

 


End file.
